


Don't Surrender

by orphan_account



Series: Don't Surrender [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Klaroline, Soulmates, kennett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie sees a ghost that tells that she needs to safe youngest Original. He has the power to help her regain her real power not using Expression. Before she can make a step pain overtakes her body. What it means for her? Is she too late to save him or is there still hope for the Bennett witch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> My AU-ish view on "A View to a Kill" Not Elena friendly.

Bonnie was standing across the street of Gilbert house. Kol already was in to talk with Elena. She knew what they planned for the youngest Original brother but somehow it felt wrong. So wrong and she is the one who hates the vampires. No matter how hard Bonnie tried to hate him for nearlly biting her. She just couldn’t.  
-You have to stop them, child.- said her Grams. Bonnie turned around to face Sheila Bennett spirit.  
-Why?They are just talking.-  
-Don’t lie to me, Bonnie. I know that Elena wants the cure but with it evil will rise. Spirits sent me to save Kol and you too.- Bonnie looked suprised at her Grams.  
-Why would spirits want to save Original vampire? From what they want to save me?-  
-Kol once was warlock before his mother turned all her kids in vampires. Even after that he helped witches. He is our protector.- Bonnie felt even more confused. Kol once was one of their own kind. But that doesn’t explain him attacking her.Of course she has heard that he was most impulsive one of them all. -He is the only one who knows how to stop Expression killing you and how to get you back in balance with nature.-  
-Grams, you are talking about other person. That can’t be Kol. He is killer and don’t care about anyone except himself.-  
-Bonnie, then why he went in to the house to talk with Elena? If you say , he is that much of killer.-  
Now she realised all he did to stop them was to save the world, keep the world in balance. Of course she has heard that he was most impulsive one of them all. It was all in rush of rage. Bonnie took step closer to Gilbert house but pain took over her body. She fell on pavement scrapping her hands but it didn’t hurt as much as it could at the moment. She felt stake going through her heart. The Bennett witch tried to get some air in her lungs. Bonnie looked down but there was no blood under her or on her clothes. She felt flame tounges licking her body. Making her scream in agonising pain but nothing came out. Bennet witch was mute for this moment but the screams came from Gilbert house. Temperature were raising with each minute. It was getting to point where she just wanted to black out and don’t feel this kind of pain. At the same all her senses was hightened. Thats why she felt someone come close to her.  
-Bonnie, are you okay?- asked Caroline who tried to touch Bonnie but she couldn’t. It was like some kind of protection circle around witch didn’t let the blonde baby vampire through it.  
-Save him, please, save him.- she whispired out finally finding her voice but still she didn’t had too much of strenght to be it louder then her vampire friend could hear.  
-Who I need to save, Bon?-she asked confused to what was happening. Her friend was on the pavement, whispering her to save someone. But who? She faintly heard the sounds coming from Gilbert house because she was concentrated on Bonnie.  
-Kol. Save him. He can’t die.-Bonnie let out the last whisper before faiting. Caroline looked around to see Klaus standing in doors of Gilbert house. Originals hybrids face was full of sadness and hate. He went in but after minute Elena was out of house with Jeremy. Not even looking at here friends or not even noticing them there. Of course, because doppelgänger got what she wanted.  
Klaus was raging, all fangs and veins poping out in rage, against the block that didn’t let him out of house. Caroline has heard Elena asking Bonnie to put this spell on. Thats why she needed it thought baby vampire. Caroline could smell burned flesh too that made her sick to her stomach. No one deserved to die this way, especially if this person was someone her best friend cared for. They all were too late to save Kol.  
Caroline took Bonnie in her arms and carried to the porch of Gilbert house and lyed her down on a bench.  
-I see you and witch have come to watch me in misery but you won’t get that out of me. I will kill each one of you.- Klaus all but snarled at girls. Baring his fangs out in pure rage mixed with grief. He just watched his brother burn alive and again he lost someone he cared deeply about. Second younger brother and again died in front of him. It seemed like curse that followed Klaus.  
-I’m sorry for Kol! As you can see Bonnie has fainted, before she knocked out she asked me to save your brother. I don’t know what happened between them but Bonnie cared for Kol. So you better get yourself together and bring me liquid ammonia, its in kitchen cabinet.- Caroline spoke softly still showing that she isn’t afraid of him. Hybrid looked at blonde vampire and let his fangs disapear. After all that happened, he trusted Caroline even more. It felt like she was the only person who didn’t lie to him. Klaus disapeard in house to come just minutes later with it.  
-Thank you!-she said and took it from him. He gave her little but sad smile. Caroline finally saw man behind all charedes of monster that he keeps putting on. He had more humanity then she realised.  
Bonnie woke up with startle even before Caroline walked to her with liquid ammonia. The witch looked all around, disoriented by where she was. Bonnie fastly understood what was happening around her. So she chanted something and Klaus finally was able to walk out of house.  
-He isn’t coming out, is he?- Bonnie asked the bad hybrid that was standing in front of her. Silence said it louder then words. It was her fault that Kol was dead. Now everyone will get killed because Silas will rise. She needed to die because now spirits will be even angrier with her. Bonnie let the one person who protected witches die.  
-Please, kill me, Klaus, before I get consumed in Expression. I lost only chance to stay who I am.- she pleaded him. For first in her life she doesn’t want to fight for her life.Bonnie knew if she keeps on carrying with her life Expression will consume her fully. Caroline sucked in loud breath. She couldn’t lose her best friend. Only one that really was there for her.  
-Bonnie, lets wait till the morning and then talk this out. No need to make rush decisions.-she tried to talk out her friend of something like this.  
-No, Care. It needs to be done.- Baby vampire hasn’t seen her friend so desperate. She was always strong Bennett witch who never showed how bad she felt, but now in this moment there was nothing left from that person.  
-I will go this time with Caroline. We all need rest and I need to take my brother home.-  
-Done already.-whispered Bonnie trying to stand up but failing miserably. Caroline helped her up. Klaus looked inside house to see that his brothers body is nowhere to be seen.  
-Now all of us are in danger. I needed to believe him.-  
-We all should have.-Caroline tried again to calm down her friend. She didn’t know where to take her.  
-I think the best for you two, is to stay at my mansion. There is noone else staying. Nobody will believe that you are there with me.-  
Care threw her car keys to Nik who catched them with ease. Hardest part was to get Bonnie in the car. She struggled against young vampire but then she fainted again from exhaustion her body felt.  
-Do you think she will be okay after all of this? I think she felt everything that Kol felt while dying.- Caroline asked looking down at her know sleeping friend in her lap.  
-I don’t know, love! Nobody comes back normal after using Expression but Bennett witch is too strong to let this win her over. I don’t know that much about it. Kol was expert in these kind of things. - Klaus said with bitter taste in his mouth.  
-I heard her talk with thin air.-  
-She wasn’t talking with thin air but spirit of someone close to her. Supernatural spirits after being killed are stuck in other side. Only quite few people can see them or in our possibility witch.-  
Rest ride was quite. Noone of them knew what to say to each other. In few hours everyones lives turned upside down. Maybe new morning will bring some good news. But they were in Mystic Falls. Nothing good happened here in past years and it seemed it wasn’t going to change.  
                                                                                                                 *******  
Bonnie opened her eyes just to realise that she was in some kind of clearing in the middle of forest. Skies were clear without even a one cloud. Sun was shining at her and making her feel warm and safe. Then Bonnie felt someone holding her hand. Her instincts told her not to turn her head. If it was nightmare then there will be monster who will want to eat her alive.  
-So again we meet, little witch.-he said and Bonnie just froze in her place. It can’t be true. He should have been dead.  
-You are dead. I killed... you.- she stammered out.  
-There, there, Bonnie, don’t take all the awards to yourself. Your lovely boyfriend or should I say your ex and his sister killed me.- Kol told her with that smirk on his face that you even could hear in his voice, you even didn’t need to look at him.  
-How I can see you?-  
-Spirits let me talk with you. They said you even asked my brother to kill you.- Bonnie just looked at the ground. She felt ashamed for asking that but she didn’t see other way out.  
\- Do you like the place I choose for us?- Kol asked just to take Bonnies thoughts of the things like that.  
Bonnie finally sat up and looked around them. It was beautiful here. Grass was greener than she has ever seen. There was little lake in the middle of clearing. She felt at peace in this place. It was nature that always calmed her down. Bonnie felt her connection with it. This was the thing she missed the most.  
-Its perfect.- she said looking right in his brown eyes. He just smiled at her. Their hands were still conected but Bonnie didn’t want to let go of him. This was safest she have ever felt in years.-I feel safe here and with you. Hows that possible?-  
-We are bonded. I think you call us soulmates in your time. The witch I met, before I got daggared for centuary, told me that I will meet mine in place where I was born. She will be witch. Also that she will be able to live up with my vity side and won’t fall by my charm. Sounds like someone you know?-  
Again Kol smirked at her but it was somehow softer than usual, no edges and evil in it. Bonnie looked at their connected arms and then back in his eyes. This time she believed him. He never lied to her.  
-Yeah, I know one person. But that makes her sad that she was one to help to kill her soulmate.-  
-She doesn’t need to be sad because she can help him come back to life and seal the cave where cure is, preventing Silas rising from dead.-  
-Can I do magic from here? Wait, but I use only Expression now. I don’t want to use it anymore.-Bonnie started to talk fast letting her nerves take over her. Expression will swallow her alive if she uses it again.  
-Shh...Bonnie, listen to me. It will be last time you use it. I promise you that. After that I will help you get back your normal magic. Do you trust me?- he said, just looking straight in her eyes. There was only peace and something so Kol. It calmed her little bit.  
-Yes, as much I can trust my soulmate/ guy who wanted to kill me.-  
-Touche.-  
That made them both laugh. Now Kol was holding both of her hands. He needed to make sure that she has something holding her back so Bonnie don’t get lost in this power. He knew how destructing Expression can be to witch.  
-Lets get over with this.-she said and started to chant something. While back in mansion Caroline and Klaus were looking for Bonnie who has disapeared from couch in the living room. Care was scared that her friend really did something to herself.  
Then they heard noises coming from basment. Thank God for their advanced hearing. Shocked they stopped in doors to see that Bonnie is laying next to the Kols coffin. Carolines was relived that she was alive. Weirdest of all they heard someone banging from inside of the coffin. Klaus was the one to step in basment. He slowly moved to open it. Only to come eye to eye with his youngest brother, alive and smiling at him like he didn’t burn alive in font of him just few hours ago.  
-Can I have a bloodbag? I’m little bit thirsty, coming back from dead is never easy trip to make.-Kol said just joking around with them. Caroline already was giving him the bloodbag that he snatched from her.  
-Ehhh...nothings better then cold blood from bag. Can you please help me out of coffin?-  
He still wasn’t full with energy so little bit help was for the best. Klaus helped him and then crushed Kol in to the hug. He was happy that his brother was alive and himself, even if he was the youngest, annoying brother.  
-Blondie, could you take Bonnie to living room? Me and my brother need to talk a bit.-  
Caroline even didn’t say a word about nickname he used on her. Those nicknames was family thing she thought. She just did what she was told because she needed to take care of her friend. Bonnie need to lie down on something more comfortable then dirty ground in basement.  
-So is Bennett witch your soulmate?- asked Klaus who knew about old witches prediction.  
-Yes, thats her. Who knew that it will be one of Bennetts.-  
-You always loved them feisty and wild.- Klaus said trully smiling at his brother. He even didn’t need to tell his brother that Caroline was his soulmate because he already knew when looked at them dancing in party. But for now it will remain their secret.  
Two brothers shared another laugh till their moment were broken by loud knock on door. Kol already knew who was there behind the doors. Doplagganger and her saving squad.  
-Brother, can you give me this pleasure of opening the door?-  
-Of course! Go have a fun,Kol. You deserve it more.- hybrid said with his usual smirk.  
He walked up just to see Bonnie has woken up and looking little bit scared. She needed him to reasure her everything is going to be okay. Kol was her anchor for eternity. He held out his hand. She wobbly made her way to him, but as soon as their hands conected she relaxed.  
-Now, Bonnie, we have to answer the door but you can stay in shadow so noone can see you.- he whispired to her so the vampires behind the door wouldn’t hear her.  
Banging on doors was getting louder and louder with each minute. It started to annoy Kol. Somebody was impatient. He slowly opened the doors to look at shocked faces of people who his witch cared off.  
-Hows that possible?- asked Elena.  
-Little bit of magic and I’m as good as new. What takes you all to my family mansion this early?-  
-We can’t find Bonnie and Caroline. Maybe your brother knows where they could be.-  
-Maybe he killed them when he was on his revenge road where you left them alone with my rage filled older brother.- He said in monoton voice like he didn’t care at all. At the same time he squeezed Bonnies hand to assure her he cared.It was only a act he put up for her so called friends. -But maybe they are alive and I know where they are but I am not going to tell you. First of all you killed me. Second, I don’t think they want to see you and let you get the cure, third they believe that rising the Silas will bring hell on Earth. You could try but you won’t find it or even them. So excuse me but I have other things to do like to help a witch to get back her balance with nature.-  
Kol could hear Bonnie chantting something. That sounded like protection spell. When Damon tried to run in house he bounced back some metres away. Kol just closed doors in front of them because he really needed to help Bonnie like she helped him. He knew that now everything will be alright. He have all the people and things he only dreamed about lying in his casket for centuary. Most important person was now in his arms holding on to him for dear life. Kol kissed Bonnie on forehead and hugged her back to again prove that he will be there for her.


End file.
